


Much Ado About Becker

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby had debated for days about the paper that Becker had given her regarding this theatre group he was in. She somehow couldn't imagine him in a theatre group, let alone one that was putting on a musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Becker

**Author's Note:**

> The image that inspired this is at the end of the story. The play mentioned in the story is an actual one that Ben Mansfield did, which is what the image is from. Feel free to swoon if you are as much of a sucker for a hot guy in period clothing as I am.

Abby had debated for days about the paper that Becker had given her regarding this theatre group he was in. She somehow couldn't imagine him in a theatre group, let alone one that was putting on a musical. She was almost certain he was pulling her leg to tease her about catching her singing in her lab.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she finally looked them up on the internet. To her astonishment, Becker hadn't been joking about the auditions coming up for their production of RENT. What astonished her even more was that a production was some Elizabethan drama called "Murder Most Foul or Libel Most Vile" and Becker's name was in one of the lead roles as Sir Robert Dudley.

A small grin started to form. She had to see this. Scanning the page, she found out when the play was showing that evening and where the theatre was. Grabbing her jacket and bag, she headed home for a quick shower and change of clothes before going.

~~

Abby had no doubts that she would be continuously stunned by Becker after he had admitted he was into theatre, but she was even more stunned at how good he was. Her first thought when he took the stage was how good he looked dressed in period clothing. Whoever handled costuming for the show had done an excellent job to create the costume, but also fit it to Becker's fit form. 

She knew he had a lithe, almost feline-like movement to him just from seeing him move with his men every day. But it seemed much more emphasized now on stage. As she watched, she became more and more entranced with the story and the man helping to lead it as he took in a role so different then who he was. 

By the end, Abby was on her feet with the rest of the crowd as the cast took their bows. Becker was one of the last to bow, being one of the leads. As he straightened, he saw her. His lips quirked up, genuine joy in his eyes as he saw her in the audience. He gave her a small wink, which did strange things to her. It wasn't the first time either. When he had given her the cheeky grin after telling her about the theatre group, she had felt it. And this time, Abby didn't think she could, or wanted, to ignore the sudden fluttering she felt in her belly.


End file.
